This invention relates to seedling starting frames, or seedling house, for the plant or garden hobbyist or horticulturist. The urban gardener frequently is limited in space for the setting out of seedlings from starting pots which have been germinated indoors because of the conventional utilization of living space in the house or apartment for traditional function. The urban gardener is faced with the choice of dedicating a portion of sleeping, eating or living rooms of the house or apartment to the gardening effort and loss of utility of the area or the pursuit of the hobby in full view of visitors. While the trappings of the gardener produce the beauty and joy of mature fruit and flowers, pots, cold flats and peat pots don't always add to the pleasantness and order of the usual sitting room. The present invention provides an attractive plant starting frame which will complement the decor of the living space and may be conveniently disassembled or folded for storage during the period of non-use.
Moreover, the present invention provides both a decorative and attractive aspect to the in-house gardening function. With the disclosed seedling house, the structure may be readily assembled and utilized for the period necessary to germinate and grow such as garden vegetables to sufficient size that they may then be transplanted to the outdoor location to grow and mature. The seedling house may then be quickly be disassembled and stored for the next opportunity for use. In the interim of the growing season, the seeding house provides an attractive, compact and functional addition to the living space of the house or apartment. While the structure is functional and sturdy, the simplistic design and assembly provides an attractive help-mate to the gardener's tools.
Further application of the present invention may be found in the portability of the seedling house as used for early planting of vegetable seedlings. In such application, the seedling house may be set out of doors during the warmer, sunny days to encourage the germination and growth of the seeds. The frame is then readily returned indoors for the cool evenings or colder, dark days which could inhibit plant growth. The outdoor use of the seedling house is enhanced by the inclusion of an illustrated cover, with which the warmth of the sun is enhanced and the soil moisture evaporation is inhibited.